general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Diamond (Nick Chinlund)
Mickey Diamond was a fictional character from the ABC soap opera General Hospital and the character was portrayed by Nick Chinlund in the summer of 2014. Storylines Mickey is a mysterious man who comes to Port Charles because he is working for Fluke, a mob boss in Port Charles. Jordan Ashford thinks he is the key to finding out who Julian Jerome is working for so she questions him as to who Mickey is working for, but Mickey ain't giving up nothing. Jordan needs to find out from him because she is actually an undercover DEA agent trying to shut down their drug business, so she plays along but her cover is blown when Mickey eavesdrops on a conversation Jordan and Commissioner Anna Devane were having in the park. Jordan was giving Anna the bad news that she didn't make any progress in revealing who the mob boss is. Anna tells her to keep trying because Jordan needs to find out something. Anna leaves but right before Jordan is about to leave too, Mickey stops her asking what her conversation with Anna was about. Mickey is obviously suspicious of Jordan! Jordan lies and says to him that Anna keeps questioning her like she's a criminal. Mickey then asks Jordan out on a date. Jordan, to keep her already-blown cover, agrees. Mickey and Jordan are on a date at the Metro Court restaurant area. They have a casual conversation until Shawn Butler sees them and he gets all jealous. Shawn stops his conversation with Sonny Corinthos and tells Mickey forcefully to get his hands off her. Jordan and Mickey encourages Shawn to get out. Shawn encourages Mickey to get out. Mickey opens his jacket showing he got a gun and he will blow him away. Shawn threatens to break his hands before he can even touch it. Sonny pulls Shawn back to the side before the situation escalates. Mickey and Jordan continue their date but Mickey wants to be somewhere else. Jordan suggests somewhere outside but he doesn't like that idea - he's staying at the Metro Court. At the end of the 7/15/14 episode, Mickey removes Jordan and he takes her somewhere else for the rest of their date. Mickey goes to see T.J. Ashford, and used an alias to lean from T.J. that he wasn't around when Jordan went to prison. Mickey found Julian and Ava Jerome on the rooftop and was ready to kill her, until Julian stopped him and said she had information that could bring down Sonny Corinthos. The three of them took a helicopter back to Ava's penthouse where Mickey once again threatened her. Julian disarmed Mickey and learned that their was Heroine in the coke they were selling. Julian told Mickey he was out and Mickey threatened his family before leaving. Mickey called Fluke and told him he had arranged for a reminder to keep Julian in line. He had someone place a bomb in Alexis Davis's mailbox. Mickey found Jordan in his room, and as they started to make out, Mickey found her recorder. He played it and learned that she worked for the DEA. Jordan and Mickey struggled, and she held him at gunpoint. Mickey, knowing Jordan wouldn't kill him, picked up the phone when Fluke called, but Julian ran into the room and shot Mickey in the head before he could answer it. After Mickey was brought into the hospital and pronounced brain dead, Tracy Quartermaine tried to get his heart donated to Alice Gunderson. Mickey was not an organ donor, so the only way the transplant could go ahead was with the permission of a relative. They were unable to find any close relatives, so Sonny paid a woman to pose as Selma Diamond, Mickey's sister. Selma signed the papers and allowed them to give Mickey's heart to Alice. Afterward, Sonny paid the woman for her services. Crimes Committed *Did illegal mob-related activities for the Jerome mob family under the orders of Luke 2014 *Pretended to be a DEA agent under an alias name to get information out of T.J. Ashford 23, 2014 *Held Ava Jerome at gunpoint and threatened to kill her 24, 2014 *Held Ava at gunpoint for a second time 25, 2014 *Threatened Julian Jerome's family 25, 2014 *Had a bomb planted in Alexis Davis' mailbox under the orders of Luke 28, 2014 *Pointed a gun at Jordan 29, 2014 *Strangled Jordan after she disarmed him 29, 2014 Health and Vitals *Suffered a minor shoulder injury as Julian Jerome disarmed him 25, 2014 *Held at gunpoint by Julian 25, 2014 *Kicked in the groin and then hit in the head by Jordan Ashford 29, 2014 *Held at gunpoint by Jordan 29, 2014 *Shot in the head by Julian 29, 2014 *Declared brain dead 30, 2014 *His blood type was B+ Jul 31, 2014 *Taken off life support after being declared brain dead 7, 2014 *Had his heart donated to Alice Gunderson 7, 2014 Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:2010s Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Jerome mob family